


Red Dreams White Light

by SakuraAlexia



Series: Prompt stories collection [10]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Route C
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: “Those two girls, the ones in red, those are evil yes?” A2 just nodded, knowing 2B was aware of that.“If we meet them again we’ll kill them for good, you and I, for you and your friends.” 2B spoke, her tone laced with determination.“Is that a promise?”“You bet it’s a promise, A2.”
Relationships: 2B/A2 (NieR: Automata), A2/A4 (NieR: Automata)
Series: Prompt stories collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046674
Kudos: 5





	Red Dreams White Light

“You should rest.”

A2 audibly grumbled at the nagging voice in her mind belonging to 2B, as she walked, or rather limped towards a nearby abandoned house in some remote corner of the city, after having spent yet another, she didn’t care how long, fighting machine after machine to the point of exhaustion.

“I thought I told you to stay out of my business.” she growled back, with less venom than she would have liked, she was indeed tired huh?

The statement was punctuated from the way she was left dragging her leg instead of walking properly, the motors of the right one weren’t responding correctly to her from having overworked it so much.

She barely had any skin left on that leg too, it had always been the most damaged one, she wouldn’t be surprised if she were to lose it sometime soon.

Entering the tiny house she had spotted, she sat in the darkest corner she could see, she’d be in trouble if some machine were to see her.

Leaning against the wall she let out a sigh, laying her sword next to her just in case she needed it.

“You say that, yet you know I’m right.” 2B replied to her as soon as they, or rather, A2 was safe, as close as it could get to it.

“Shut up, 2B.” she huffed, blowing away a strand from her face.

“I’m just looking out for you.”

“I haven’t asked you to.” A2 closed her eyes, talking with 2B was making her even more tired than she already was. Gosh she hated when she was right…

“I know, but since I’m stuck in you, and you’re stuck with me, might as well do that. Besides, I owe you for helping me.” if the real 2B was there, A2 imagined she’d be shrugging at her.

“You owe me nothing, I killed you.” she replied, her voice dry of emotion.

“I asked you to, remember?” she heard 2B sigh. “We sort of caused this upon one another I guess, but, as far as I am concerned you saved me, and you’ve kept me alive, in a way.”

A2 only made a sound of disapproval, as she moved to lie down on her side, supporting her head with her own arm, she didn’t have a soft pillow anyways, or even the nicety of having skin even there, she hadn’t had in a long time, this was just the usual.

“Can you stop talking? I’m doing what you asked and trying to sleep.” the other woman didn’t bother her again, thankfully. 

Did she really have to be that rude with 2B? When she was just trying to be nice though? Being nice wasn’t something A2 did very often, she forgot how it was to have anyone that cared, and being reminded of those times only made it more painful.

2B was always going on how she kept hurting herself, but going back to her old self, remembering how once she had been, and how things had been back then, hurt beyond what any wound was capable of doing. Even just a little bit was too much, so she’d rather not do it at all, and keep going with the tough woman act than say thank you to anyone.

With these thoughts lingering in her head, she allowed herself to slip into rest mode.

  
  
  


_ Sleeping wasn’t something she liked to do, falling asleep meant dreaming, dreams often were just old memories she didn’t like to revisit, she remembered well how they felt and she’d rather not feel it again for as much as she could. _

_ A2 would try to exhaust herself as much as possible so her thought processors wouldn’t manage to formulate enough data to allow her to see things as she rested, but this wasn’t one of those times. _

_ Sighing, she made her way through the cyberspace, as it changed shape around her to try and simulate a dream sequence. _

_ She instantly recognized the place just from the sound of the waves crashing, she didn’t need to look to know that the buildings arounds her were the same ones of the place they had landed in that first mission, and last one too. _

_ They had just survived the machine’s aerial attack that left their flight units broken and damaged laying nearby, but they had managed to make it on land in time. She had taken the most out if she remembered, as she lay face down just before Number 16 woke her up, she’d been the one that had fallen unconscious out of the four. _

_ Maybe if she had stayed that way… _

_ She walked over to the ocean, or what looked like it, she’d been amazed at the sight of the water stretching over to the horizon, blending into the sky and beyond what she could see. The crashing waves sending droplets of water over her legs. _

_ A2 looked at her sorry reflection, not seeing herself as now, even if her appearance hadn't changed this time, sometime when she dreamt she looked like before, pretty and nicely dressed, with her old short and well kept hair and the blindfold visor permanent over her eyes and nose. _

_ It was this kind of reflection she saw now in the water, if she didn’t remember how she looked she could have mistaken herself for 2B even, they were indeed the same, at least physically, and A2 didn’t know whether to be mad or not. _

_ Not like either of them had a say in how they would have looked like when they were created, at least 2B kept the nice looks, while A2 was old, dirty and damaged, not to mention those absurdly long hair she had before she cut them off with Virtuous Contract. _

_ She didn’t even know why, maybe just a spur of the moment, maybe just something to show some kind of respect to the younger android, or maybe she just wanted to look back the way she had been before, somehow, in some way. _

_ 2B reminded her of her old self in too many ways, even before they were sharing a mind. Something about their own ways to be, and ways to fight. _

_ But not in their way to process feelings, 2B was strict and cold, never showing much, probably because of the whole emotions are prohibited she heard her, and others too, say many times in the other android’s memories. A2 was nothing like her, she’d always been emotional, and that had been the downfall of her friends. _

_ If she had known better… _

_ Closing her eyes she could almost hear them calling her... _

_ “Number 2.” _

_ The serious but soothing voice of Number 21. _

_ “Number 2.” _

_ The angry and almost growling voice of Number 16. _

_ “Number 2.” _

_ And the happy and singsong voice of Number 4… her Number 4… _

_ A2 held her arms, a desperate attempt to recreate the feeling of a hug, how she missed Number 4’s gentle but strong arms around her whenever she was feeling down, how she missed her smiling at her, whispering that things would be okay. _

_ She jumped at the sudden contact on her shoulder, turning around so quickly she almost fell in the water, and she was met with that same smile on the same face, just as she remembered it. _

_ Number 4 stood before her, with Number 16 and 21 right beside her, she could feel them judging her. Wait… this was a dream, they weren’t real were they? _

_ “What the hell?” A2 found herself whispering. _

_ “What do you mean Number 2? Aren’t you happy to see us?” Number 4 raised an eyebrow to her. _

_ “What do I mean? What does this mean?” she gestured to the world around her and the ones that were supposed to be her friends. “This isn’t real, you’re not real.” _

_ “Did you hit your head?” she could feel Number 16’s glare on her. _

_ “Are you sure you’re alright? Should I run a scan on you?” Number 21 asked. _

_ “Silly Number 2, you must have had a bad fall huh?” Number 4 took her hand. “Look at the state of you, did the machines hurt you?” _

_ Well yes, but it wasn’t the way Number 4 meant it to be, years had passed and fight after fight she fell apart slowly, but none of that should matter now, A2 couldn’t wrap her head on what was happening around her, these were her friends but… _

_ “You’re supposed to be dead.” she spoke with more ease that she would have liked. _

_ “She definitely hit her head.” Number 16 scoffed. _

_ Number 4 took her arm and dragged A2 with her. “It’s okay, Number 21 will check if there’s something wrong with her.” she smiled. _

_ There wasn’t anything wrong with her, they were the ones being wrong here, even the fact she was seeing them, that they talked to her it didn’t make any sense. _

_ She felt Number 4 take her to lay down on the ground, just as a flash of static showed up before A2’s eyes. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.” she grinned at her. _

_ A2 didn’t like that look, it was sadistic, evil, it wasn’t like Number 4… _

_ More static filled her vision, the image before her distorting, sending her into panic, but before she could get back up and try to run, the strong hands of Number 16 held her down, one arm held her own arm down, and the other was wrapped around her neck, trying to choke her. _

_ Instinctively she tried to reach for it, but Number 4, that now was sitting on her, straddling her waist, held it down. To ensure she didn’t move it at all Number 21 stomped on it, the heel painfully digging into her hand. _

_ She cried out at the pain, but was quickly silenced from Number 4’s hand over her mouth. She had made the mistake to open her eyes and look up at what used to be the sky, there were two more figures, the ones that sent fear all over her circuits even more than what was already happening around her. _

_ Those two Red Girls… those machines… big and towering over her like two giants in a glitched manifestation. _

_ A2 resumed trying to break free, thrashing around but no avail, her friends… no those weren’t them, they just looked alike, held strong. She couldn’t move at all. _

_ Her breaths quickened, into a full blown panic attack, she’d never been so scared since that day in the reactor’s room… _

_ “We’re going to have so much fun with you, Number 2.” one of the Red Girls sang. _

_ “So much fun.” the other echoed.  _

_ “So much fun.” the trio that should have been Number 4, 16 and 21 repeated. _

_ Their joined laughs echoing in her mind, distorted, scary, terrifying even and menacing. _

  
  
  


2B always kept to herself whenever A2 was resting, she had found her own little corner in the space of her mind she could stay quiet and wait until the other android awoke again. 

Androids didn’t exactly dream, their minds just replayed past events at random, sometimes merging them together, other times just reproducing them perfectly the way they were. She could have looked into A2’s memories if she wanted to but she would rather not do such a thing.

Memories were private, especially painful ones, she knew, but she didn’t have much of a choice when it came on A2 seeing her own, and finding out all of the despicable things she’d done before.

The woman never asked her to talk about it though, for that 2B was grateful for, she hadn’t been much one for conversation even, A2 didn’t really enjoy talking to her she felt, probably because she was being nosy and intruding in her business.

It had been enough that A2 took her with her in the first place without much of a question, so the best she could do was at least to keep away from private stuff. 2B felt that A2 had her own fair share of bad memories she’d rather not share.

2B was fine with it, but today something felt off…

She couldn’t quite place it but the air of the cyberspace of A2’s mind crackled with more electricity than usual, it had a tendency to happen when the android was distressed, and she often was when sleeping, but this time was something different.

It almost hurt… and it never should hurt.

2B’s suspicions proved to be correct once she saw with her own eyes the static filling the space. Something was definitely wrong.

Once again she was correct when warnings showed up before her, some kind of virus was attacking the system, specifically the memory section of it, A2’s memory section.

So much for wanting to keep out of her business…

With a sigh she summoned Virtuous Contract, at least she could still do that, and rushed over to that section, not surprised to see blocks of static before the cyber door that led into it.

As she tore through the blocks making a path for herself, she swore she could hear voices as she approached.

She heard multiple ones, female ones, all of them laughing, that kind of laugh that sent chills down someone’s spine.

And a single one, pleading, crying, screaming…

A2’s… 

  
  
  


_ “I thought you liked it when I touched you, Number 2.” _

_ A scream tore itself from her throat as Number 4’s hands reached for her chestplate, another one, she lost count of how many times she yelled and cried as Number 4 broke yet another piece off her chest, breaking what little was left of the carbon plating, cracking it with her fingers piece by piece. _

_ Slow, painful, agonizing… _

_ The hand belonging to Number 16 found its way around her throat again, squeezing enough to hurt but not enough to kill. The other hand over her mouth, holding it tightly closed as she cried out yet again as Number 4 resumed in breaking her. _

_ Tears fell from her eyes soaking her cheeks as she cried, pathetically whimpering and whining like a wounded animal. _

_ Why was this happening to her? Was the question that tore through her mind whenever they stopped enough for her to breathe, which was never for long. _

_ And resumed in torturing her… _

_ “You know… the human body was rather fragile, one wrong move and something could snap out of place.” she heard Number 21’s muse as she held her hand, grabbing her index finger. “Like this.” Number 21 grinned as with a simple motion snapped said finger, breaking its joints in one single swift motion. _

_ Once again A2 howled in pain, but she was just met with mocking laughs as they took pleasure in her agony. _

_ Number 21 had already broken through her other hand, literally stomping on it on the same exact spot, until her heels pierced through it.  _

_ She had also been the one holding her head down when Number 16 had decided to get a piece of her on her own, and did what a Gunner unit like her did best, shooting. _

_ The first few shots were fired at her legs, the bullets tearing through the plates of her thighs and calves, leaving her legs in a bloody mess. And then fired one precise shot at her stomach at Number 4’s request, as she briefly moved away from her spot, and then sitting back directly on the wound, her weight causing A2’s blood to pool around them and stain Number 4’s dress too. _

_ Other than an indescribable amount of pain each time she barely did anything, even taking a breath. _

_ Number 4 was still determined to tear her to pieces too, little by little, starting from her chest, right in the middle, she took her time, even leaving a poking her fingers through the cracks she made. _

_ The two Red Girls were still there too, A2 could no longer focus on anything from how blurry her sight had become from both her tears and physical pain, but she could still hear them, loud and clear. _

_ “Useless.” _

_ “Worthless.” _

_ “Weak.” _

_ “Pathetic.” _

_ “It hurts doesn’t it?” _

_ “I bet it’s agonizing.” _

_ “You deserve this.” _

_ “Feel it all.” _

_ They chanted, they mocked, they laughed, enjoying watching her cry and squirm for she had no idea how long it had been, and she didn’t care, she just wanted this to be over. _

_ For once being awake and alone didn’t feel so bad… _

_ A2 never thought she’d ever do such a thing, but for the first time she’d been created she found herself begging for mercy. _

_ “Please… stop…” _

  
  


_ 2B didn’t know how long she spent trying to get through those blocks but she did it and finally managed to enter A2’s memory, and the sight she was met with had to be one of the worst she’d ever seen. _

_ Her eyes immediately settled on the figures laying before her, some she didn’t recognize, but the one on the ground, laying battered and broken was A2, and if this wasn’t of any indication of what it could have been happening... _

_ She heard one thing loud and clear, A2’s voice begging for mercy. _

_ 2B had no idea what was going on and little she cared, she had to save A2’s from whatever this was. Without a second thought her hands tightly held her sword as she rushed over to the figures assaulting A2. _

_ The trio barely reacted as she angrily slashed through them, the figures dissolving into a flurry of pixels as if they had never been there. _

_ “Ah so it arrived.” _

_ “The knight in shining armor.” _

_ She had barely registered the two girls in red, but she did not like them at all. They towered over them both, 2B reached at her back, picking up Virtuous Treaty, choosing the larger sword over the smaller one. _

_ “Shut up!” she yelled at them, cutting through the two figures with a sideway slash. _

_ She had not time to assess the damage they had done to A2, as the image completely broke itself, blending into more memories, as 2B was swept through them, witnessing fragments of them. _

_ Images of a flying squadron being shot down filled her vision, their screams echoing loudly. As they fell only four of the units remained. _

_ “Out of 16 units only 4 remain, we are requesting discontinuation of the mission.” she saw the brunette one of the androids that were assaulting A2 with a screen in front of her, a scanner type. _

_ The Commander’s voice reached her moments later. _

_ “Permission to discontinue the mission, denied.” _

_ 2B didn’t have many occasions to work with a squadron before, due to her designation as a Type E, however, having a squad meant a big mission, big missions can’t be done from just a few androids, she too knew this was just crazy… what was the Commander thinking? _

_ The image shifted again, moving fast, in the desert she saw the four fighting with a horde of machines first, when a group of androids wearing the Resistance’s garbs showed up. Words and accusations were exchanged from one side to the other, in the middle of them she could recognize Anemone between them. And she didn’t look pleased, she didn’t look like was that friend that cared for A2 before. _

_ Things changed she supposed, just as much as people, realizing just now how A2 used to look just like she did. She knew white hair and bowl cuts were a thing for the Number 2 models, but she didn’t they would be that much similar… _

_ More words were spoken, from the woman that presented herself as Rose, and leader of the Resistance. So Anemone hadn’t been always the leader then… _

_ “We’re the same aren’t we? Just like you, we were forsaken by those on the Moon.” _

_ Yes, lost and betrayed too she guessed. _

_ The scene moved again, further in time, this time at a mountain, the four Yorha units with the Resistance and a wave of enemies approaching. Once again she heard A2 beg for assistance from the Bunker but she was met with denial after denial. 2B couldn’t imagine the frustration. _

_ That was when the raven haired one stepped up, directly looking at A2 with somber determination. _

_ “Unit YoRHa Gunner No16. From now I declare my new designation to defend Mt. Ka’ala with the Resistance.” _

_ 2B had never seen such units, they had been scrapped away as far as she could recall, and the combat models fit with a support Pod. _

_ “Number 2… er, Captain. If we make it back, let’s kick the Commander’s ass, okay?” _

_ Something told her the Commander had meant to entirely abandon them from the beginning, and that also, they hadn’t made it back. 2B would have met them at some point if that would have been the case, right? _

_ Once again things moved at the elevator room, with the brunette android hacking it, but as soon as they entered, she stopped in place and didn’t join them. _

_ “The elevator will stop before it’s reached the server room. I must stay here and continue hacking it.” she stated. _

_ “No… I can’t leave you…” A2’s plea fell to deaf ears. _

_ “The enemy is coming. Please, just hurry!” _

_ All of a sudden she saw Anemone step up in front of the Scanner android. _

_ “I’ll stay behind and support Number 21.” she declared, as the androids left with much reluctancy. _

_ Once in the elevator one of the androids she didn’t hear the name of spoke up. _

_ “Number 21 is infected… I’ve seen it happen enough times. When the virus infects an android, it always affects their motor center...like that.” _

_ That was true, 2B knew it well, she could barely stand on her own legs back then. Also now Anemone’s words from a while ago made sense. “I had to finish Number 21 with my own hands…” she had said when A2 had visited the Resistance’s Camp for the first time in years. _

_ Suddenly a loud bang shook the elevator, and she watched as A2 ran towards the console, the one known as Number 16 must have self-detonated herself. She could hear A2 cry over her two friends when Rose grabbed her from the collar of her dress. _

_ “You were the one who decided to leave them behind. Whatever becomes of them is the Captain’s responsibility.” _

_ “You must have realized it. We were created to die… That’s why we can’t let their sacrifices be for nothing!” _

_ It must have been awful for A2 to have to bear that on her shoulders, she didn’t look like the android she’d become now, confident and always angry, all the opposite in fact. _

_ But 2B had the feeling this hadn’t been the end of her torments yet, as the scene shifted again, now in the reactor room, it was there she saw them, those creepy girls dressed in red. _

_ “The YoRHa squadron were created as experimental weapons.” _

_ “Humanity will use your experimental data to create more perfect androids in the future.” _

_ Now it all clicked, this entire mission was just a plan, the Commander never meant for them to survive so she could gather data to create better androids… such as 2B herself… _

_ She didn’t know whether to feel more angry or disgusted with herself. She’d been created out of the suffering of these androids… of A2… _

_ The memory went on with a fight between the machines and the androids, taking down the androids with ease, even the one named Rose, the old Resistance leader. Soon enough there was no one left but A2 and the other white haired android, the one with a ponytail and a smile plastered on her face, as A2 held her dying friend in her arms. _

_ “Number 4!” 2B had heard the name before, sometimes A2 mumbled it when she slept. _

_ “I’m sorry… I didn’t do a very good job, did I?” apologetic, yet smiling still... _

_ “Of course, you did! It’s all my fault… getting all of you caught up in this…” she could hear A2’s voice cracking, the sound made 2B want to tear up as well. _

_ “You’re wrong, Number 2. We all made our own decision to come here… Thank you, for giving us a reason to live…” the one known as Number 4 lifted a shaky hand to A2’s cheek with a gentle caress. _

_ She saw A2 defeat the remaining enemies with the same strength she’d seen when she used Berserk. So that’s where it came from… she had managed to use her own feelings as her own strength, and she still did until now. _

_ “You cannot kill us.” _

_ “You cannot destroy us.” _

_ Those two girls were really starting to get on her nerves, damn machines… _

_ “In order to destroy this Server Room, you’d need the sort of energy that’s released in a nuclear bomb.” _

_ “Within all of the YoRHa lies a bomb in your core reactors.” _

_ And as she witnessed Number 4 stand up again, 2B had a very precise feeling on how it had ended up, and she didn’t know if she wanted to see it, though she had no choice. _

_ “Number 2…” she spoke, holding her chest. _

_ “Live!” _

_ “Number 4!” _

_ The explosion went off as the desperate scream of A2 calling her friend echoed, so loud that 2B had to cover her own ears, even though it didn’t help much. A2’s cry of agony as she called for Number 4 was still there, 2B swore she never felt so much pain and sadness all at once. _

_ She wasn’t sure that all of it was her own either. _

_ At least now she knew why A2 was so inclined in hurting herself and treating herself badly, what she saw explained many things about the woman’s behaviour. Not that 2B agreed with it. _

_ 2B sighed as she felt A2’s systems reboot themselves, indicating that the android was finally waking up, but there was no telling in what state, so she waited and braced herself to whatever was to come. _

  
  
  


A2 woke up with a start, her hands grasping her chest as she breathed, quickly and frantically, her systems going haywire as she attempted to make sense of anything, or do anything coherently.

She was having a panic attack, that she knew and it wasn’t the first time at all.

Calm down and breathe, slowly, you’ve done this before… she tried to tell herself, she tried but somehow she couldn’t make it work as well as she wanted.

“A2.” she heard 2B’s voice worry for her.

“Easy… just breathe with me okay?” she told her, and A2 found herself following the other android’s lead as she counted and breathed slowly until she was sure that A2 managed to get it under control.

They were both silent for a while, contemplating what had just happened, neither of them were too sure about it, so A2 had to ask Pod 042 for an explanation.

“Yorha until A2 had been infected with a dormant virus in the previous fight, said virus attacked the memory center causing something the humans would call a nightmare.”

“Great, so now I’m stuck with that too?”

“Negative, this Pod ran a scan of unit A2’s systems approximately five times, all traces of the resident virus have been removed entirely.”

Well that was a relief at least, and she knew exactly why that happened, it was blurry but she could recall 2B’s figure standing close to her as she defeated those manifestations trying to look like her friends.

“Thanks.” she just said, knowing 2B had heard her clearly.

“No need to thank me, I was just looking after you.”

Even if A2 didn’t want her to, but this time the intervention had been much needed, and appreciated, not that she’d say that. She had a feeling 2B already knew anyways.

With a sigh she addressed the other android again. “You saw them, didn’t you?”

“Your memories? Yes, I did.” 2B paused. “I didn’t mean to, but I couldn’t help it, they flooded my consciousness as I destroyed the fake ones from the virus.”

“Well, makes up for when I saw yours, it’s only fair.”

“I didn’t give you much of a choice, I’m sorry for putting my own torments on you when you already are carrying so much.” 

“Don’t be, like you said neither of us had a choice in the matter, we can only accept it.”

Silence fell over them again, as much as they didn’t want to admit it, there was some comfort in knowing the other could understand one’s pain without judging one another. Made being so close easier to bear somehow.

“A2… do you hate me?”

Now where was that coming from?

“I mean what the Commander did with your data and everything, to know she just used you to create an even more perfect weapon and even sent it after you?”

It took a while for A2 to answer, but she did with a sigh. 

“No.”

She paused a moment, unsure on how to continue in a way that wouldn’t hurt the other android.

“Do I hate what has been done to me and my friends for the sake of gathering mere data? Yes, I despise it with all of myself, but you specifically? No, I could never.”

“Why?” she could feel the curiosity from 2B even without seeing her.

“Did you have a say in how you were made? No, you didn’t. I didn’t either, no one did but the Commander. I don’t hate Yorha, we’re soldiers, created to fight, created for war, you all had your orders just like I did back then, obligated to follow them because it was our only purpose, because it’s our goal.” she explained.

“So no, I don’t hate you or any of you, we were all just pawns, and I can’t blame you for what you are nor for wanting to kill me.”

2B nodded. “I see, and you know… I understand. We’ve all been used, all the time.”

A2 had the feeling she referred not only to her own memories but to all of those where 2B had to kill 9S repeatedly, as much as she hated herself she couldn’t go against her programming. None of them could, not when A2 had been deployed and nothing changed when 2B had been created.

“Does it get any easier? Bearing those memories of your fallen friends.”

“You’re awfully chatty today.” A2 gave a small laugh. “No, it never does 2B…”

“I see… in that case, if you want that is, I’m here, if you need help, if you want to talk, well, you know.”

“It’s not like I can get rid of you anyways.” that was a statement, not an accusation.

“My hands hurt everything they touch… are you sure you still want to be involved with me?” A2 wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t, who would try to be with someone that only brought death whenever she went?

“I’d be glad to help you.” 2B answered, catching A2 off guard.

“You won’t hurt me A2, I’ll be fine to stay with you, as long as I don’t end up hurting you.”

“I… you’d never hurt me 2B. You’re too kind for your own sake.” very much unlike her, maybe once she was, but not anymore.

She lied back down on the floor to be more comfortable, as she had a feeling they would be talking for a long time.

“I know I’m not your friends but…”

“Shut up.” A2 silenced her. “I know you’re not any of them, but I… well I appreciate your help…”

She sighed, closing her eyes, the smiling face of Number 4 appeared before her. “Number 4 would have loved to meet you…” she whispered softly.

2B stayed silent for a bit, A2 wasn’t sure why, so she showed her a memory of herself and Number 4 together, as she cheered her up when things were being so hard on her, whenever she’d doubt of herself she was always there with a bright smile, kind words, and a gentle hug.

Sometimes even a kiss… only when they were alone though…

“You loved her.” 2B stated.

“Yeah…”

“Those two girls, the ones in red, those are evil yes?” A2 just nodded, knowing 2B was aware of that.

“If we meet them again we’ll kill them for good, you and I, for you and your friends.” 2B spoke, her tone laced with determination.

“Is that a promise?”

“You bet it’s a promise, A2.”

  
  
  


Sitting in cyberspace once more those two red clad girls stood before her, as creepy as she had met them the first time, perhaps even more than that.

A2 gripped Virtuous Contract in her hands, finding them more shaky and unsteady than she would have wanted, as she shivered with fear.

A pair of strong hands closed around her own, helping her keep her grip steady, and to calm down.

“I’m here with you.” 2B whispered to her.

A2 raised the sword higher, they’ll finish this, together, just like promised.

And promises were meant to be kept. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion from a reader of Worthy of Love, where this person suggested on A2 having nightmares involving the Red Girls, the suggestion was it to be after the last chapter, but I took it and made it into its own thing. Hope its good anyways.


End file.
